Unchained Melody
by Gaypowa
Summary: Quand une chanson mène à l'amour.


**Coucou tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui, ce sera (encore) un OS Jyder ! Défi lancé par Fabray22. **

**Rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire.**

**Les mots en gras, sont ceux qui m'ont été imposé.**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

Les régionales approchaient à grand pas, et les New Directions étaient de plus en plus stressés. Comme personne ne savait qui allait chanter le duo, Will avait organisé un duel de duos, comme il le faisait d'habitude pour savoir qui chanterait un duo.

**- «Les régionales approchant, vous allez devoir vous surpasser, et pour cela, vous allez vous affronter en duo.»**

Les duels auraient lieu le lendemain. Will avait choisi les groupes. Kitty avec Artie, Marley avec Unique, Sam avec Blaine, Ryder avec Jake et Sugar serait le juge, avec Will. Tina n'était pas là, étant malade.

La clocha sonna et les **répétitions** se terminèrent. Jake alla trouver son meilleur ami, Ryder à son casier.

- «Alors, t'as une idée de ce qu'on va chanter ?»

Le jeune châtain hocha la tête en souriant.

- «Passes chez moi après les cours, on répétera.»

Le brun hocha la tête et regarda son ami s'éloigner. Il était content de passer du temps avec son meilleur ami. Peut-être un peu trop content.

Le reste de la journée passa à une vitesse fulgurante. Jake couru jusqu'à sa voiture et conduisit jusqu'à chez Ryder.

Il arriva peu de temps après, il descendit et frappa à la porte. Il frissonnait un peu à cause de la température, mais heureusement pour lui, la porte s'ouvrit et son ami le fit entrer.

Ils montèrent dans la chambre de ce dernier et commencèrent à répéter. Au bout d'une heure de répétitions intensives, ils firent une pause et Jake s'assit sur le lit pour observer la chambre avec attention. Il y'avait des **photos de classes** accroché sur le mur en face de lui. Une **peluche** sur le lit. Jake ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça mignon.

Ryder revint dans la chambre avec des chips et deux canettes de coca.

- «J'aurai imaginé qu'il y aurait un drapeau LGBT accroché sur un de tes murs.», plaisanta le métis.

Le châtain fit un sourire capable de faire tomber un **ange** dans la luxure. Jake trouvait son sourire incroyablement sexy.

- «**Stéréotype**. Tous les homos n'ont pas le drapeau LGBT.», rit le plus jeune.

La voix de son ami fit sortir l'autre garçon de ses rêveries.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant un moment avant de se remettre au travail.

La nuit commençait à tomber, le métis se décida à partir.

Il regagna sa voiture et rentra chez lui, et une fois qu'il fut allongé sur son lit, il prit la décision que demain, tout changerait.

* * *

Le lendemain, c'était la guerre dans la salle de chant, tout le monde criaient, en disant que c'était leur binôme qui allait gagner et ainsi de suite. Kitty était prête à lancer un** bouquet de fleurs** sur Blaine. La tension était à son comble. Mais le professeur de la chorale arriva et frappa dans ses mains.

- «Du calme tout le monde ! Et que les duels commencent.»

Les premiers à passer furent Kitty et Artie. Le nouveau petit couple fut applaudit de leur performance.

Ensuite, les deux amies, Marley et Unique mirent le feu à la salle de chant. Leurs duos étaient souvent une réussite, et celui-ci n'échappait pas à la règle.

Pendant que Blaine et Sam passaient, Ryder était en train de stresser au fond de la salle. Sa meilleure amie Sugar le remarqua et alla le voir.

- «Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?», demanda la jeune rousse.

- «Rien, juste la pression, ça va passer.», assura t-il.

- «Vous allez tout déchirer ! J'ai confiance en toi.»

Il fit un petit un sourire à sa meilleure amie avant que celle-ci ne retourne à sa place.

- «Bon, il ne reste plus que Jake et Ryder. En scène les garçons.», déclara le professeur.

Jake s'installa au **piano**. Ryder remarqua que Jake portait le** chapeau** qu'il lui avait offert le jour de son anniversaire, ce qui eu le don de le faire sourire. Il se rappela du **maillot de bain** que le métis lui avait offert, il avait rougi furieusement à ce moment.

Ryder secoua la tête et prit place aux côtés de l'autre garçon.

Jake commença à pianoter sur les touches blanches du piano et le châtain commença à chanter.

_**Oh, my love, my darling**_

_**I've hungered for your touch**_

_**A long, lonely time**_

Jake le rejoignit.

_**And time goes by so slowly**_

_**And time can do so much**_

_**Are you still mine ?**_

_**I need your love**_

_**I need your love**_

_**God speed your love to me**_.

Jake chanta seul.

_**Lonely rivers flow**_

_**To the sea, to the sea**_

_**To the open arms of the sea**_

_**Lonely rivers sigh**_

_**"Wait for me, wait for me"**_

_**I'll be coming home, wait for me.**_

Ils chantèrent le reste de la chanson ensemble. En se regardant dans le blanc des yeux. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux.

_**Oh, my love, my darling**_

_**I've hungered, hungered for your touch**_

_**A long, lonely time**_

_**And time goes by so slowly**_

_**And time can do so much**_

_**Are you still mine ?**_

_**I need your love**_

_**I need your love**_

_**God speed your love to me**_.

La musique s'acheva. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la pièce. Juste les deux respirations de Jake et Ryder. Le brun s'approcha un peu plus du visage de son ami avant de poser ses lèvres délicatement sur les siennes. Le baiser était hésitant et tendre. Ryder approfondit le baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent, le plus jeune affichait une moue choquée, mais elle fut vite remplacée par un sourire des plus comblé.

Toute la salle applaudit.

- «Wanky !», lâcha Kitty.

Le nouveau couple rigola de bon coeur avant de replonger dans un nouveau baiser, bien plus passionné.

* * *

**Et c'est fini ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Laissez une review, ça me ferait plaisir. **

**Bisous à la prochaine.**

**Kéz.**


End file.
